


Decompress

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Mr. Universe and the Crystal Gems: Reunion Tour [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: After coming home from a harrowing trip, these kids just need a chance to breathe.





	Decompress

    Beneath the shadow of the crumbling temple, waves pushed and pulled at the hot sands of Beach City. On the cliff overlooking the temple point, two kids were dangling their bare feet over the edge, and breathing deep the calming sea air.

    “So,” Steven began, “How did your mom take the ‘diplomatic mission?’”

    “Not that bad actually,” Connie replied. “She understood that it was for the good of the Earth that the mission went a little...sideways.”

    Steven nodded.

    “She was actually more upset that I didn’t get a chance to brush my teeth while we were in prison.”

    “Well,” Steven offered, “oral hygiene is important.”

    Connie could only roll her eyes, but she draped an arm around him while she did so.

    While the two of them swayed a little to and fro with the wind, Steven was gazing into his palm.

    Connie saw his puzzling.

    “Whatcha thinking about?”

    Steven smiled, still staring. “You were so...small...”

    Connie pressed her hand into his. “When you were Obsidian?”

    “Yeah. I, er, we, I guess, looked down, and you were like this-” Steven held his fingers just a bit apart.

    Connie grinned at him, peering between the tiny space his pointer and thumb made. “I think it was more that you guys were huge, but I get the idea.”

    The pair of them shared a chuckle.

    “Thanks, by the way,” she continued, “for catching me.”

    Steven leaned against her, letting out a sigh with the waves below. “Thanks for being there.”

    The girl leaned her head onto his soft, springy hair, her smile warming with the afternoon sand.

    Steven got contemplative again. “Am I remembering this right?”

    “Hrm?” chirped Connie.

    “We caught you, and you looked up at White Diamond controlling the giant gem robot, and you said, and I quote; ‘Heads up! I’ve got this!’?”

    Connie was snickering into Steven’s hair. “I had just gotten a new sword! I was excited!”

    The boy giggled from his own joke, and from the tickling in his hair. “What was the plan, exactly? For fighting the Mega-Diamond-Mech?”

    “So, you can’t laugh,” she chided, while the two of them continued to giggle. “But I thought Obsidian was gonna throw me, and I could like, I dunno, jump into the head with a surprise attack!” She struck a pose with her arms, ready to strike an unseen foe. “Hey, I said no laughing!”

    Steven leaned back onto his hands, feeling the little clumps of moss between the grassblades. “So what’s your excuse with Blue Diamond?”

    “What, when I jumped at her? Right over there?” Connie pointed out onto the beach, where their wedding day battle had taken place.

    “Yeah, you didn’t have a new sword then.”

    “Well, I think Lion is at least half to blame for that.”

    The pair shared another smile.

    “You looked really cool.” Steven said after a moment.

    Connie blushed. “Thanks, it didn’t really work though. All it did was get your mom’s sword broken.”

    Steven shrugged. “I like your new one better. Besides, you totally showed the Diamonds how cool and tough humans are.”

    Connie’s grin scrunched her cheeks up, magnifying the red in her face.

    “Besides, Connie,” Steven continued, “You saved me. And the gems. And the Earth!”

    “Psh, I helped you walk a bit,” she countered, pulling her knees up to her chin. “ _ you _ saved the gems and the Earth.”

    “You helped me. You were there.” Steven rubbed a hand along her hunched back.

    The girl stayed silent, curled into a disc, with her head bent to her folded knees. She tilted, and fell a bit, leaning against the soft boy next to her.

    “I’m glad I was there.” Connie finally muttered into her kneecaps.

    Steven sighed. “Me too. A lot.”

    Connie stretched her legs out again, and a few stray pieces of dirt fell off the cliff edge. Tumbling down, they burst into dust against the top of the temple’s hair.

    “What was it like? Being Obsidian?”

    The boy looked to the sky in thought. “That...it’s...hard to describe.”

    “Heh, I bet.”

    Steven thought a bit more, squinting over the sea. “You should join in next time.”

    Connie sputtered. “W-what?”

    “The gems love you Connie! It would be so cool to fuse with all of you. I know they’d want to. We should talk about it sometime.”

    Connie was still reeling. “I-is that even possible?”

    Steven looked to her, studied her face, then shrugged. “Stevonnie isn’t supposed to be possible.”

    The girl laid back, letting out a deep breath. “I guess that’s true...” She looked up, thinking of what it would be like to stand so tall. “Maybe Stevonnie should start a little smaller though, like-”

    “Amethyst.” they both said together.

    The pair sprawled back onto the tender grass, listening to the tide. Their rest here, above it all, as the gems new and old mingled and tried to catch up, was well earned. The entire time they had been on Homeworld, Connie had felt like she was cooped up, even outside under the alien sky. When Steven finally set foot back on Earth, he had let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding the whole time. This day over the sea and under the sun, the two of them were finally able to breathe again.

    “It was...warm.” Steven said after a long while.

    “Hrm?” Connie muttered, eyes still closed.

    “Being Obsidian.”

    The girl sat up, more attentive.

    “It was a lot of things, but mostly warm.”

    A single chuckle leapt from Connie’s belly, and left her with a smile. “Well, you were filled with lava, so that makes sense.”

    “That’s what that stuff was?” Steven was sitting up now too, well rested. “I thought it was like...I dunno...giant sword blood?”

    More chuckles followed. “You’re a goof!”

    “Nuh-uh!” Steven countered. “How was I supposed to know it was lava?”

    “Well, obsidians are  _ made _ from lava.”

    The boy looked quizzical now. “Really?”

    “Yeah, it’s a kind of volcanic glass.”

    “Wow, that’s cool. How do you know so much stuff like that?”

    Connie shrugged. “When I got invited to go on missions, I started studying geology. I got a university textbook from the library, and did some reading on the internet.”

    “That’s so smart!” Steven exclaimed. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

    Connie kept her shrug. “I dunno, it hasn’t exactly been that helpful so far. Sword practice has been a lot more useful.”

    Steven grew contemplative again, this time looking into the grass. “We should have Peridot teach us. She knows a lot about how gems are made, and we could do classes like we do with Pearl.”

    “Steven, that’s a great idea! I bet Peridot knows a lot more about geologic sciences than Wickerpedia. And that way we won’t need to contribute to predatory academic publishers by purchasing access to scientific journals, so that’s a plus.”

    Steven couldn’t help but grow a grin, seeing Connie get worked up over learning. “Yeah, if I’m supposed to be galactic royalty or something, I need to know more about what I’m made of, I guess.”

    “Geological cultural education!” Connie cheered.

    The pair giggled, feeling as much relief as joy. It was taking a while, for the pressure of the past year to slowly lift, but the two of them already felt better.

    “You wanna go talk to Peri about it?” Steven offered.

    “Yeah...” Connie trailed off, and, feeling that burst of energy that comes after relief, suddenly shouted, “Race ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed something in particular about this, or thought of something that might work better in a spot or two, please let me know! I'm trying to get better, so all comments/criticisms welcome. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
